jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ClaraNo.17/Christmas of SSO
It all starts in Firgrove's deepest forest, when the icy air pinches your cheeks and snow flurries appear around every tree. Clara and her horse gallop viciously through the Jorvik wind, which is going the opposite direction they are. The ground is very slick and tree trunks are hidden under a thick blanket of snow which is hard to navigate in, knowing you could trip at one wrong move. Clara has already suffered many injuries due to falling off her horse when it gets startled at a snowman every now and then, let alone her horse's injured foot. She doesn't like staying under the shelter of Moorland, where everything needs to be okay. She liked venturing out into the wild, even if injured, no one wants to stay cooped up doing nothing but stable chores. As they trot on, the air thins out as Clara realizes they are heading upward. "Steady.. " She tells Wildfire, in her anxious voice to let him know to be cautious. Now that the air is thinning out, it is harder to breathe and see in the thick haze of mist and snow. "We should head down now, Wildfire." She says, peering in every direction to try and get an idea of exactly, how to get down. As she turns the reins right, her horse slips on ice and the stiff reins snap! Flying off Wildfire, everything. Goes. Black. Clara blinks open her eyes, confused about why she might be in the Jorvik Hospital. Nothing dawns on her. She only wants her horse back. "Nurse! Doctor!" She shouts, panicking. Pain sears through her collarbone. Wildfire needs to be okay... Clara strains her head with such strength against her collarbone, but nothing comes back to her except when she was sluggishly cleaning the stables in Moorland... it seems long ago she was doing that. Why can't I remember anything else? Clara thinks. A nurse comes over to her. "Aah. You're awake. Now, let me check your temperature, sit back and I need to ask you a couple of questions, deary." The lady checks her temperature, makes a face and scribbles something on her clipboard. Muttering under her breathe, Clara catches some of the words. "Major concussion........ broken collarbone.......... broken arm.........leg...ankle snap.......... hot temperature... fever..." Shocked, Clara scrambles but more unbearable pain sears through her. "What happened? Why am I here?" Clara has so many questions but is too exhausted, to say them all. "Deary... What is the last thing you remember?" The lady is staring at Clara with willing eyes, reminding her of Mrs. Holdsworth. "Umm, I was cleaning the stables, back in Moorland." The lady looks at Clara surprised. "Anything more? Perhaps, did you venture out with your horse?" Clara thinks and thinks, but nothing comes! "No! No no no... where is Wildfire? Did you take him as you took me?" Needing answers the lady replies. "I shall tell you dear, but let me get you some tea first. After you have a visitor so I shall summarize it quickly." Then she is off to get the tea. Clara feels deflated. Hopeless. Moving her legs to get up, pain sears through her right let up her spine like lightning. She yelps, and decides not to move or think until the lady comes back. It seems like hours as the old lady comes back with the tea. "Okay dear, you were have found in the Firgrove forest, deep in the woods. It's extremely cold out there and you were to have fallen off Ridged Cliff, from the markings the Jorvik Police have seen. You fell a great height, landing on the path which luckily Thalia spotted you, on her way to Firgrove Village to shoot a movie scene. She called the Police and Ambulance immediately and coaxed your horse to sleep. Without her, you could have been frozen toast. Poor thing. Anyways, you have many injuries including a double snapped ankle, concussion, broken arm and leg, broken collarbone. You won't be able to ride until you are fully healed, which is looking like a very long time. Now, dear, your visitor has arrived. Rest well." Clara watched the lady walk out of eyesight without saying a word. The insteps Mya. Category:Blog posts